Shotgun
The Shotgun is a hunting firearm that fires buckshot across a wide area''Devil May Cry, '''Guns — Shotgun': "A wide range gun. Very destructive at close range."Devil May Cry 2, Weapon File — Shotgun: "A gun scattering bullets in a wide area.", making it very powerful at close range.Devil May Cry 2, Equip Guns — Shotgun: "A gun with great power at close range."Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Guns File — Shotgun: "A hunting shotgun that is very powerful at close range." Like Ebony & Ivory, the Shotgun retains the same basic design throughout all of its appearances, despite being a different entity in each game. Description Through out the first three games the shotgun isn't noted to be anything more than a hunting shotgun, but Lady's shotgun in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition has been modified. Gameplay In Devil May Cry, the Shotgun can be found under a desk in the Castle library during [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M02|Mission 2: Judge of Death]]. Dante needs to break the desk first to pick it up. It's possible to quicken the Shotgun's rate of fire a little by performing a glitch often referred to as the "Shotgun Twitch," wherein you aim the gun with R1 and shoot, and then quickly strafe to one side, which cancels out the animation of Dante breaking the chamber to eject the spent shells, and allowing you to immediately fire again. There's another move called "Shotgun Hike" which, in combination with the Air Hike ability, allows one to infinitely juggle an enemy. In Devil May Cry 2, the Shotgun is found in the garage, after defeating Jokatgulm, during Mission 4 of Dante's scenario. The Shotgun is able to be used as a finisher for for a 1-, 2-, and 3-hit combo. In Devil May Cry 3, the Shotgun is found in the Bullseye Bar during [[Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M03|'Mission 3: ''The Devil's Tower]] of Dante's scenario. Upgrading it raises its max bullet output.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Customize Guns — Shotgun: "Raises max bullet output." It is possible to perform a ground-based jump, Air Hike, or Enemy Step right after shooting the shotgun to cancel the downtime between shots, which the player can exploit to immediately fire the weapon again, drastically increasing the rate of fire on the normally slow weapon. This makes it possible to devastate enemies with the repeated shots via Jump Cancels. While using Gunslinger, Dante has can charge the shotgun with demonic energy and can increase the guns rate of fire. He also has a technique called Fireworks where-in he spins the shotgun around like nun-chaku while firing shots around him, repeatedly pressing the Style button will increase the number of shots fired. While using Fireworks in the air, Dante gains a little bit of height. With Gun Stinger, Dante slides a short distance, ramming the Shotgun into an enemy while firing a Charge Shot. Point Blank fires even more Charge Shots if the Style is repeatedly pressed during Gun Stinger. In Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, the Shotgun is one of Lady's weapons. Its moves are similar to its Devil May Cry 3 appearance.Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition, Arms File — Shotgun: "A hunting gun thet shoots pellets over a wide area." Movesets Devil May Cry= |-| Devil May Cry 2= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - +Any direction+ Simultaneously shoot in different directions. } - Combos= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Shotgun Combo 1 , Flip sidewards, shooting opponents with the shotgun. - Shotgun Combo 2 , , Spin the shotgun around your body like a set of nunchucks, blasting nearby enemies. - Shotgun Combo 3 , , , Follow the sword attack with a shotgun blast, knocking the opponent away. }} |-| Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - A blast that hits all foes ahead, blowing away anything within close range. - Gunslinger Style= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - ! colspan="3" Level 1 - Spin your shotgun around your body like a set of nunchucks, randomly blasting nearby enemies. - (hold and release) Focus energy for a brief time then fire off a super-charged magically imbued burst. Levels 2 and 3 increase the number of bullets fired. - Crazy Normal Shot Quickly click off shots, resulting in a large number of bullets being fired in a short amount of time. Levels 2 and 3 lower the number of button presses required to execute the move. - ! colspan="3" Level 3 - + + Ferociously ram your shotgun into an enemy and pull the trigger to hit them with a concentrated burst of buckshot. - Crazy Gun Stinger Fire off a shotgun round while standing right next to an enemy, doing maximum damage. }} |-| Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition= class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - || / Powerful buckshot with a devastating spread. A close range hit will deliver incredible damage. - Hold / release when the shotgun begins to glow Deal some serious damage with these large buckshots. - Hold / release when the shotgun glows more brightly Dish out devastating damage with these piercing shots. - Hold / release when the shotgun glows its brightest Shred any unfortunate souls foolish enough to be within range of this shot. - + + / + + Thrust forward and ram the shotgun into an enemy, then follow-up with a point-blank blast of buckshot. - During Rush Hour, tap / After Rush Hour, put some distance between you and the enemy with this blast that sends you flying back. - + + tap / + + tap Spin your shotgun around your body like a set of nunchucks rapidly blasting nearby foes. } Movesets Lady Shotgun|Lady Shotgun Moveset Other Appearances The Shotgun is also used in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Fireworks is its only move, which acts as a followup to Reverb Shock, Revolver and Jet-Stream. In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, the Shotgun also acts as a Jumping High Kick Air Combo finisher. Notes and references Category:Guns Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry Category:DMC Weapons Category:DMC Guns Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:DMC 2 Weapons Category:DMC 2 Guns Category:Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Category:DMC 3: DA Weapons Category:DMC 3: DA Guns Category:Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Category:DMC 4: SE Weapons Category:DMC 4: SE Guns